Help Me!
by charlycatz
Summary: Taiki starts acting weird and the others start to worry for him but all is revealed when Taiki shares his past with them. Alternate past for Taiki Kudo.


**Hey! This is for the Diversity Challenge 'Section E. No.34.' Hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!<strong>  
><strong>WARNING! This contains dark themes and isn't for either the faint of heart or younger readers.<strong>

* * *

><p>Taiki, Nene, Kiriha and their digimon are making camp for the night with Taiki and Shoutmon collecting firewood for the fire, Nene and Sparrowmon making dinner and Kiriha sitting around while the others do all of the work. That's how it is every time however something felt slightly off among the group, like someone was hiding something but only now it was starting to show through.<p>

After everyone has returned and had dinner they all sit in silence, not knowing what to say. It is until Shoutmon can't stand it any longer and speaks up first.

"Why are we like this?" He asks and they look at him.

"It's because someone's been acting strange lately." Kiriha replies and looks towards Taiki.

"He's right; someone hasn't been their usual self lately." Nene replies and looks over to Taiki.

The other digimon notice where the two of them are looking and also turn to Taiki, making him look down while trying to hide his face with his hair.

"Taiki?" Shoutmon asks his best friend but there's no response.

"You haven't been yourself lately and we can tell that you're hiding something." Nene says trying to get a response but fails.

"Both of us have shared our secrets so you should tell us yours." Kiriha says determinedly, almost as if he demands Taiki to speak. Mailbirdramon lays his head down beside Kiriha so he can hear the conversation better and Sparrowmon stops hovering next to Nene. Each general has only one digimon out of their Xros loaders so that they have some protection which made Taiki relax slightly knowing that everyone else wouldn't be able to hear what is about to be said.

"You're right. I should really tell you guys, you deserve to know." Taiki finally spoke up, keeping his face from being shown. His hands turn into fists which make Shoutmon worry even more than before.

"Are you sure Taiki?" Shoutmon asks and Taiki nods.

"When I was four my parents died and I was placed up for adoption since no one else in my family would take me in. When I was six a couple came along and decided to take me in which at first made me happy to know that someone actually cared for me; and when I arrived at my new home it was a mansion on the outskirts of town with massive gardens and a gate surrounding the place. When I entered there weren't any other people in there just the three of us which I was glad for since I didn't want any siblings because I would have felt like I was intruding on their personal lives. For three months I was treated like I was their own son, cared for and given all of their affection until one night they came back with a box. It was the size of a briefcase and when they went into their bedroom I couldn't help but intrude on them. When they opened it there was a needle with a gun and a liquid capsule. They placed the liquid in the needle and put the gun in one of their pockets and headed towards the door. I ran to my room and closed the door quietly so that they wouldn't suspect anything but before I knew it they opened the door and walked straight up to me, the needle behind the woman's back. The man grabbed my arms and made my left arm be pulled behind me while my right arm was pulled forward by the woman and the liquid was injected into me. It hurt like hell but before I knew it the pain subsided and I passed out. After that everything went downhill."

**Flashback**

**I wake up in a dark room with a metal door across from me. To the side of me is a tattered mattress and in the corner is a bucket. I try to get up, at first I fall straight down because of my arm but on the second try I'm able to sit up and examine myself. The only injury that I can see is a bruise on my arm which hurts more than anything. My clothes haven't changed from the red and white top and brown shorts with the goggles that I've had since I was little still on my head; at the time I wasn't wearing any socks or shoes so I wasn't surprised to be bear footed.**

**The door opened and my supposed mum walks into the room and closes it behind her, blocking as much light from outside the room as possible. In one hand is a whip and in the other is a collar attached to a chain. I can feel my body trembling at the site and I watch her place the whip down and holding the collar with both hands, letting the chain dangle down.**

**"Don't worry little one. Everything's going to be great once you have this on." She keeps on approaching me and I try to keep my distance until my back touches the icy cold wall. I can't move, I can't duck or try to escape because my body is stuck like I'm frozen in time. I feel the collar touch my neck and as she tightens it I start to struggle. I grab the collar and try to pull it off but as I struggle she yanks the chain and I fall to the ground. I start to cough but she yanks on the chain again and I try to resist by grabbing the chain and pulling it towards me. However it doesn't work and she lets go of the chain for it to be replaced by the whip and she starts slashing my skin.**

**I use my arms to protect my face and it works, however my arms, back and part of my chest is covered in marks from the whip. As I look up I see a malicious smile form on her face, making my whole body tremble before her.**

**"To think that we would be there for you and become your parents." She starts to laugh and my eyes water to the point where I shed a tear.**

**"I thought you loved me." My voice shakes slightly and she looks down at me.**

**"No one could love you."**

**"My parents did." I say and she crouches down in front of me and grabs my chin, pulling me slightly closer to her.**

**"Your parents were pathetic and didn't have the right to breathe the same oxygen that we do. With you being the same but at least one of you gets what you deserve." She throws me aside and I hit the ground hard, making some of the lashes open up and bleed.**

**"You'll become ours so that we can do whatever we want to you and you must follow every order of ours otherwise there will be consequences. Understood?" I nod slightly and she yanks the chain for me to stand. I get up and follow her into another room that I've never seen before; this one has a light bulb dangling from the ceiling, a cupboard and different torture weapons.**

**Is this what I have to cope with for the rest of my life?**

**A tear falls down my face and I hear footsteps coming towards me. At first I thought that I was hearing things but I find that there is another person apart from the dastardly couple. It's a boy who appears to be a couple years older than me but doesn't appear to be injured.**

**"Taiki. This is Kaichi, our son." At first he looked sorry for me but in seconds his expression flipped to becoming a malicious smile just like his mums.**

**"I hope you're better than the last one we had. He was a pathetic human who was a waste of life."**

**_There was one before me? How long did he last? Did he escape? _**

**"It was because he was to weak and more of a smart ass than a tough kid. This one however is much better than the last so hopefully we'll get more pleasure from this one than the last." The man says and all I can think of is what they're all going to do to me.**

**"So who wants him first?" The woman asks and Kaichi approaches her and takes hold of the chain.**

**"Me." He walks in the direction of the room that I was in before and when he opens the door he pushes me in, making me stumble and fall again.**

**"I'll let you have tonight to yourself but tomorrow night everything will change." He laughs and closes the door behind him, leaving me alone in the room.**

**_What does he want with me? What do any of them want with me? Please? Someone, anyone, help me!_**

* * *

><p><strong>The next night the door opens and Kaichi stands there with handcuffs and a scarf in his hands. I stand up and watch him enter and close the door behind him.<strong>

**"Had a good sleep because it's going to be your last." He places the scarf and handcuffs down and approaches me, placing his hand on my cheek and stroking it.**

**"You certainly are a lot cuter than the last one." He says which puts me on edge.**

**"How old are you?" I ask.**

**_At least tell me that before you do anything to me._**

**"I'm twelve however in my mind I think I'm sixteen."**

**"Why do you do this?"**

**"Because I like to mess with the weak and send them to hell." He grabs the top of my t-shirt and rips it off me, showing the lashes from yesterday and the dried up blood around them. The cold attacks my skin and Kaichi pushes me onto the mattress and pull off my shorts.**

**"What are you doing to me?" I ask, he stops for a moment and makes our eyes meet.**

**"I'm going to make you my toy. My**

**_sex_ toy." He presses his lips against mine and forces his tongue into my mouth and he feels around. His hands reach my pants and he pulls them down. Soon enough he takes off his clothes and grabs the handcuffs.**

**"Just to make sure that it's pleasurable for both of us." He attaches the handcuffs to my hands and holds them on top of my head. "Now this will be fun."**

* * *

><p><strong>When I wake up I remember everything that happened last night.<strong>

**_If this is what's going to happen every single night then please help me! _ I sit up to find that I'm still naked with blood and cum all over my legs. It starts to make me feel sick and I suddenly reach the bucket and throw up in it.**

**_Mum, dad, why did you have to leave me? Why? _ I thought as I lay back down on the mattress, tears running endlessly down my face. _HELP ME!_**

**End Flashback**

"Till I was nine I had to deal with rape, torture and being their personal slave. Whenever I tried to escape they would catch me and beat me up however they wanted to, food was once a week and no matter what I did nothing would work. Eventually I had an idea on how to kill them and so when I was dragged into a room I grabbed a knife and stabbed them to death, making sure that they suffered just as much as I did. I called the police and they came and took me away back to the foster place but this time I was taken in straight away before anyone could get too suspicious at what happened that night. I had lied to make sure that I wouldn't be taken to jail and it worked with the police not knowing who killed them even to this day. When I was eleven I met Akari and from there everything has been okay, but one thing that I promised myself was that no one would go through what I went though. That's why I never turn my back on anyone."

"Taiki." Nene says quietly. A tear falls down Taiki's face which is followed by more until he can't stop and buries his face in his hands. He feels someone hug him and realizes who it is.

"Don't worry, everything's okay now." Kiriha says and Nene pats Taiki's back.

"You have us remember." She says and they let him go. He wipes the tears away from his eyes and looks at them all.

"Thank you guys." Taiki says and he smiles, letting them know that he's okay.

"Don't worry! We're always here for you!" Shoutmon says reassuring him and Taiki hugs him.

"I know you are."


End file.
